


Absolutely Necessary Attire

by SiriuslySherlocked



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Clothes, Cute, Laundry, Oneshot, Parent Sans (Undertale), Short One Shot, Younger Brother Papyrus (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28828407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiriuslySherlocked/pseuds/SiriuslySherlocked
Summary: Papyrus is missing something and he needs to find it.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	Absolutely Necessary Attire

**Author's Note:**

> SUPER SUPER short and shitty. Prompt was just "someone is accused of theft". Check out needybb4life and her story with the same prompt!

“SANS, HAVE YOU SEEN MY BATTLE BODY?” Papyrus called, lifting a couch cushion up to look beneath it. “I CAN’T FIND IT ANYWHERE.”

Sans merely shrugged, which Papyrus found suspicious. “SANS… WHAT DID YOU DO WITH MY CLOTHES?”

“uh, nothing? i don’t do your laundry, bro.”

That was true. Sans had no reason to touch his clothes.

“I SUPPOSE YOU’RE RIGHT…”

“how come you took it off in the first place?” Sans asked.

“I HAD TO TAKE IT OFF SO I COULD WASH MY FORMAL WEAR THAT I ALWAYS WEAR UNDERNEATH. I WENT DOWN TO THROW IT IN THE LAUNDRY QUICKLY, AND WHEN I CAME BACK TO MY ROOM, IT WAS GONE.”

“hm. weird.”

“WHERE ON EARTH COULD IT HAVE GONE? IT ISN’T AS THOUGH IT JUST GOT UP AND WALKED AWAY!” Papyrus huffed. “...UNLESS… IT  _ DID _ GET UP AND WALK AWAY!”

Sans raised what would have been his eyebrows in amusement. “oh? how’s that, exactly?”

“ISN’T IT OBVIOUS? IT’S THAT DOG! IT’S ALWAYS GETTING ON MY NERVES AND STEALING MY THINGS! THERE’S NO OTHER EXPLANATION! I’M GOING OUTSIDE TO LOOK FOR IT RIGHT NOW!”

“alright, but you might wanna put some pants on first. you  _ do _ have other clothes, you know.”

“OH RIGHT, I FORGOT ABOUT THOSE,” Papyrus said, hastily running up the stairs and getting dressed quickly. “I’LL BE BACK, HOPEFULLY WITH MY ABSOLUTELY NECESSARY ATTIRE… UGH, I HATE HAVING TO GO OUT LIKE THIS, WHAT WILL PEOPLE SAY?” Papyrus kept mumbling other things about how underdressed he was in his suit and dress pants as he hurried out the door to search for his costume.

Once he had left, Sans hopped up and went to the laundry room, transferring the wet clothes to the dryer. He chuckled as he pulled out Papyrus’s battle body from the washer and put it into the dryer. He only ever washed it in the shower, which after a long period of time, wasn’t good enough. Papyrus always insisted it was fine, which was why Sans had to steal it in the first place. His brother was an adult, and capable of taking care of himself, of course, but sometimes, Sans couldn’t help playing parent. Papyrus wasn’t back by the time the clothes finished drying, so Sans took the costume from the dryer and hung it up neatly in Papyrus’s closet, quickly returning to his position on the couch. A few minutes later, Papyrus burst through the door, out of breath and covered in snow. “I STILL COULDN’T FIND IT!” He said angrily, stomping up the stairs into his room.

“did you even check your closet?” Sans suggested.

“YES, I--OH! THERE IT IS! I SWEAR IT WASN’T THERE BEFORE… OOH, AND IT LOOKS AND SMELLS SO NICE!”

Sans grinned from downstairs.


End file.
